Isabella the Mermaid
by dsguy411
Summary: Isabella becomes a mermaid with the help of Phineas and Ferb, but there's a poacher who is known for catching mythical creatures, and he's after a mermaid of his own.
1. Chapter 1: An Idea

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 1

By dsguy411

**Here's my next story. Isabella wishes to be a mermaid, and Phineas is determined to make that dream come true. Enjoy, Read, and Review.**

It was a very sunny day at the beach in Danville, and Phineas and Ferb were sculpting the Great Wall of China out of the sand. Candace was sunbathing a few yards away with Stacy while Buford was burying Baljeet in the sand.

"How are we doing with the wall?" Phineas asked his stepbrother, who gave a thumbs-up, "Good, we should be finished by noon," he said in an optimistic tone.

Everything looked okay until the tide kick in and washed away the base of the wall. Weakened, the sculpture collapsed, and the boys tumbled over and were buried into the sand. They poked their heads out and looked that what pile of sand that was once their Great Wall.

"Well that puts a damper on things, but we can fix it," said Phineas, still being optimistic.

They started working on fixing the sculpture when Isabella came by with her robot friend, Ivan. He has a hard time keeping up with Isabella because he wasn't built for sandy terrain, but he was he able to move through it.

"Hey, Phineas," she said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella; hey, Ivan," Phineas replied, "we're making sand sculptures."

"Can we join?" asked Isabella, "Maybe you can build around my legs so that would look a mermaid."

"Hey, can you keep it down?" yelled Candace, who was awoken from the sound of all of the commotion that was going on.

"Sorry, sis," said Phineas, "We're about to sculpt a mermaid's tail around Isabella. Do you want to join us?"

"No, way," the teenager refused, "I am not letting you turn me into one of your experiments. I'm staying human, not a mermaid!"

With that, she got back down to continue her sunbathing. However, Candace's own words sparked an idea inside Phineas' head.

"Say, that gives me an idea," he said, "Isabella, how about we make you into a real mermaid."

"Why me?" she curiously asked.

"You said you wanted to look like a mermaid, so we're going to make you into a real one," he explained, "So what do you say? Are you in?"

Isabella didn't know what to say, she always dreamed of being a mermaid, but she never thought that it would come true. However, she lived next door to two stepbrothers that could do anything if they set their minds to it, so she should have seen that coming. She stared out into the sea and imagined swimming with the dolphins, foraging through the kelp, even look for wonderful pearls as a mermaid. Ivan also looked out into the sea, wondering if Isabella is seeing something that he cannot.

The girl turned her head towards Phineas and answered, "Yes, yes I am."

"Great," Phineas said, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

He, Ferb, and Isabella left to get everything ready for the transformation. Ivan looked around and it looked as if he detected a lack of egg-laying mammals in the area.

"Hey, where's Perry?" he asked.

* * *

"Greetings, Agent P," said Major Monogram on the screen. Perry the Platypus has arrived in his lair a few moments ago with his fedora already on. "We have received reports that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought electrical equipment on the internet. We need you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to him."

Perry saluted and got out of the chair. He then climbed into his hovercar and flew out of his lair to start his mission.

* * *

Candace and Stacy were still enjoying the sun when Candace started to have a weird feeling inside her. She got up and looked around to see that her brothers were nowhere in sight.

"Say, where are those boys?" Candace asked herself.

"Huh, what? You say something?" said Stacy, waking up from Candace's question.

"Come on, Stacy, we've got some busting to do," Candace said.

They got up and started to look for Phineas and Ferb and Candace hoped that this time they'll be the ones who got caught in the act.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb had set up a chamber for Isabella to be transformed into a mermaid. Isabella was waiting for the chamber to be finished and Ivan was making a sand castle. Isabella was very excited that she was going to be a mermaid, and all because of Phineas. This is one of the many reasons why she loves him so much.

"All right, Isabella, everything's all set up," said Phineas, signaling her to step inside.

"Thanks for doing this," she said, stepping into the chamber, "You guys are amazing."

"No problem, Izzy," Phineas replied.

She stepped inside and the door closed on her. Ferb made several inputs to the computer and pressed the big red button. The machine started to flash and rumble a bit and a ding was heard, signaling that it was done. Ivan was worried that something may have gone wrong. The door opened up and a cloud of smoke came out. Phineas was wondering if everything went according to plan.

"So, Isabella," he said, "Did it work?"

**Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Did it really work? You will find out in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mermaid Fun

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 2

By dsguy411

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. For those who are wondering, Ivan appeared in my last story, "Evil Desires" in Chapter 3.**

Phineas was a bit nervous wonder if the transformation was a success. The cloud of smoke was starting to lift little by little. Ivan placed his claw under his eyes as if he was pretending to bite his own nails. Ferb looked over the computer and saw Phineas' nervous expression. The cloud finally gave way revealing a silhouette of Isabella. She fell over and landed on the sand. She crawled out of the machine and out of the smoke. She was now sporting a bra made out of clam shells, and her legs were replaced with a brightly green fish tail. Phineas was filled with joy seeing that Isabella is now a mermaid.

"Wow, you guys are amazing," she cheered, looking at the lovely scales of her newly obtained tail.

"Amazing, it looks like you came straight out from a fairy tale," Phineas said to Isabella.

"Thanks," she replied. She tried to moved about, but she had a hard time because her inability to walk. She just turned her head towards Phineas with a sad look on her face. "Phineas, can you help me to the ocean?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Izzy," answered Phineas.

He got behind Isabella and grabbed her from underneath her shoulders. Ivan grabbed her by her tail and together they carried her to the nearby ocean. Ivan had to let go when they reached the water so he wouldn't get rusted from the salt water. Phineas kept dragging Isabella until they were deep enough for her to be able to swim about.

"There we go," he said.

"Thanks, Phineas," Isabella said. She looked at her green tail and said, "I sure wish that my tail was a much more beautiful color, something more a purplish color."

Upon saying it, her tail instantly changed to the color she wanted, giving her an amazed look.

"Wow, I didn't know that mermaids could do that," she said in amazement.

"Neither did I," replied Phineas, "Guess there's more about mermaids that we don't know because no one had ever seen one. I want you to stay here so that Ferb and I can get a submarine ready and…"

He stopped to notice that Isabella swam deeper into the water. She didn't want to wait to enjoy her new mermaid body. She wanted to explore the ocean as soon as she became a mermaid. Phineas turned to Ferb and said, "We need to get that submarine ready, now!"

The boys went straight to work on the submarine. Ivan stayed where was at and looked out into the sea. He wanted to go with Isabella, but he had never been out there. All he could do was sit there and wonder where Isabella could be.

* * *

Isabella was already far out to sea, several miles below the surface. She swam along the bottom floor, looking at all the shells partially buried in the sand. She looked out into the ocean floor and saw a whole colony of coral teeming with life. Schools of fish were swimming around it, eels and other fish took residence in the colony. On the floor were sea anemones and crabs moving around them. There was also a cute little octopus that hid itself into a small crevice the moment Isabella spotted it. Several dolphins swam up to her and circled around her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella," she said to the dolphins, "Do you want to play with me?"

The dolphins nodded in agreement. They swam around the colony with Isabella following them, playing an underwater version of tag.

* * *

The boys finished their submarine and were now underwater. Phineas, Ferb, and Ivan were searching manning their own stations. Phineas took the captain's chair; Ferb took the controls while Ivan was in charge of lookout. They patrolled the waters for five minutes, but haven't seen a sign of Isabella anywhere.

"I wonder where Isabella swam off to," Phineas asked himself. He didn't feel worried that Isabella would run into trouble since she was a Fireside Girl, so he just relaxed and looked around for signs of his friend.

"All right, where are they?" Candace said, looking for her brothers while Stacy was following behind her.

"Come on, Candace. Can't you go one day without getting obsessed with your brother's activities?" her friend asked.

"Those boys are up to no good with their usual antics," said Candace as she turned her head towards Stacy, "I'm not going let them get away with it."

Not watching where she was going, Candace rammed straight into the transformation pod that Phineas and Ferb left behind. She looked around to see that they're nowhere to be found.

"They not here, but their lame machine is," she said, "We'll just wait here until they come back so that no one tries to make it disappear."

Candace sat down next to the machine, with Stacy looking at the computer.

"Don't touch that, we do not know what it does!" yelled Candace.

Stacy just walked back to Candace and lied down on the sand next to her. She looked up to her and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the sun."

"Okay then," said Candace, keeping a watchful eye on the boys' invention.

* * *

Isabella was swimming with her new dolphin friends, still playing tag, and she was it. She tried keep up with one of the dolphins, but it was swimming too fast, so she kept up the pace. She almost tagged it when the dolphin turned right and swam into the kelp.

"Nice maneuver, but I'm still going to tag you," she said with confidence in her voice.

She swam into the kelp and chased the dolphin out of the kelp. The dolphin reunited with the other when as Isabella came out of the kelp. She spotted the dolphins, and realized that they're not seeing her. She quickly took advantage of this opportunity and swam in the tunnels of the coral. The dolphins looked around and saw the mermaid was nowhere to be found. They were wondering where she was when Isabella came out of the tunnel, swam behind them, and grabbed them both. They crashed into the sandy floor and they all laughed at the all of the fun they're having.

A small camera probe was watching them the whole time and focused its vision onto Isabella. It took a picture of her and sent the image to a nearby submarine. The image came onto a camera with a person, shrouded by the shadows, looking at what the probe found.

"Finally," the man said, "I finally found what I have been looking for. She'll make a perfect addition to my collection."

The man let out a small, evil chuckle as he kept looking at the picture.

**Who is this mysterious man? You'll learn more about him in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Russells III

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 3

By dsguy411

**This is the chapter where I introduce another OC. I posted this on my deviantART account yester****day and forgot to post it here. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this latest installment anyway.**

Candace was still keeping her eye on the machine, determined to make sure that it doesn't disappear like the boy's previous inventions did. She would have called Mom about it, but she left her house in such a rush earlier this morning that she had forgotten to recharge its battery. So it was best that she makes sure that transformation pod remains where it is until the boys get back from the ocean and their mom returns to pick them up. She kept a sharp focus at the machine someone walked up to her.

"Hey, Candace," said Jeremy, looking at Candace who is still watching machine.

"Jeremy," she said, not taking her eyes off the machine, "I thought you had to work today."

"Well, Mr. Slushy Burger had a few technical problems, so they had to close it down until they make the repairs, which means that I got the rest of the day off," Jeremy explained, "Since I'm free today, I figured that you and I can go down to the pier and have lunch together."

She felt excited that Jeremy offered to go out on a date with her, but she didn't want to take her eyes off the transformation pod, fearing that something might make it disappear. And she couldn't rely on Stacy, who was still asleep, to take watch it since he had trouble focusing in the past. She had no other option but to turn down the date.

"I'd love to, but I promised my mom that I would stay here and keep an eye on my little brothers," she said to Jeremy.

"Okay, where are they?" he asked. Candace now had to come up with a lie to back up her other one. Fortunately for her, she was able to come up with one very quickly.

"They and Isabella went into the ocean and told me to watch their invention to make sure no one messes with it," she lied.

"Okay, I understand," Jeremy said, believing Candace's fib, "Maybe some other time, okay?"

Jeremy left Candace who placed her head between their knees and let out a huge sigh of disappointment and said, "This should not be happening to me."

* * *

Isabella kept swimming with her new dolphin friends, with several other fish now accompanying her. She spun her body by her sides and made several loops while the sea animals copied her. She kept swimming until she let out a huge, underwater yawn.

"I have fun and everything," she said, looking at her friends, "But I could really use from rest."

Isabella swam up to a giant clam that opened up its mouth and she crawled inside. She set herself inside the clam as it closed its mouth, keeping the light outside so that she'll fall asleep easier. Little did she know is that she is being watched by something that was lurking in the kelp.

* * *

Inside the submarine, the man was pacing the floor, thinking about the mermaid he had discovered. The man had a brown goatee, wearing safari clothes and black boots. He stopped pacing and looked at the photo again with much excitement in his heart.

"Finally, after 15 years of searching the ocean, I've finally found a mermaid," said the man. He turned around and approached his butler, who has brown hair and a towel in his arm and had his eyes closed.

"I'm sure that you might be mistaken, sir," the butler said in a dignified tone.

"Oh can it, Jeeves!" yelled the man, "I know it's a mermaid and I am going to catch it, for I, Jack Russells the Third, will make sure that she is captured and added to my collection!"

He removed Jeeves' towel and hurled it towards the floor. Jake left to his quarters, leaving his butler in bend down and pick up his towel. He refolded it and placed it back into his arm.

"As you wish, Master Jack," he said, not being upset at what his master had done.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz is at Pier!_

Perry jumped off from his hovercar and landed on the pier. He looked around and saw that Doofehshmirtz had set up his own carnival game booth. Perry slowly approached it when the board beneath him flung him towards a dunk tank. A ball hit the target and the trapdoor gave way, making the platypus fall into the water below. Then, a beam struck the water, trapping Perry inside the ice. Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed his frozen nemesis and approached him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, I knew you would come to try and stop me," he said, knocking on the ice, "Now that you're frozen, I'll tell about my evil plan. You see, when I was a young teenager, I always stunk at carnival games, but I couldn't stop wasting my money on them because they were so fun. So I decided to come up with a game that is impossible to beat. You take three balls and try to throw them into a clown's mouth, but the whole is smaller than the ball, so they can't win."

Perry just game Doofenshmirtz an "Oh, really?" look.

"But," he continued, "I have to make them keep playing it, so I invented this, the Rip-Off-Inator!" He pressed a button on his booth and a small laser guns came out from a secret compartment. Heinz picked it up and said, "With this, people will be forced to spend their money and I'll become a millionaire! HA-HAHA-HA-HA-HA!"

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were almost to the coral colony where Isabella is napping. The submarine was very close to the ocean floor. Things were running like clockwork until the propelled got caught and tangled up in the kelp, stopping the submarine.

"Looks like we need to do some untangling," said Phineas, "Would you like to assist me, Ivan?"

"No, thank you," Ivan answered. He wanted to help Phineas with the propeller so that they can sooner find Isabella, but Ivan was still afraid of going out into the ocean. Phineas and Ferb got into their scuba suits. Ferb left the sub while his stepbrother stayed to say a few words to the robot.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we can handle it. You stay here and watch the submarine for us," he said to Ivan before heading out into the water. Phineas caught up to his stepbrother and started getting to work on untangling the kelp.

* * *

Inside the other submarine, Jack was putting on his scuba suit to go out and catch himself a mermaid. Jeeves was just standing there, awaiting his orders.

"While I'm out, make sure that nothing happens to this submarine," Jack ordered, connecting his oxygen tanks to his backside.

"As you wish, Master Jack," his butler replied.

"Good. Just stay still until I get back," said Jack, putting on his helmet, "I'm sure it won't take me that long to catch that mermaid."

He left his quarters and headed straight to the exit where he jumped into the water. Jack started to swim to the spot where he had found Isabella, with a netgun ready in his hand.

* * *

The giant clam opened up, revealing Isabella who was yawning and stretching her arms after a good nap. She looked at her fish friends, who were cheering that she's awake.

"Did you guys miss me?" she asked.

The sea creatures were about to encircle her when they heard some rustling the kelp. Fearing on what made that sound, they quickly swam away from her.

"Where are you guys going?" Isabella asked. She heard something breathing down her neck. She turned her head around to see that it was Great White Shark, who had a hungry look on its face.

**Isabella's in a situation, but I think she'll be okay. Stay tuned for Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Isabella Gets Captured

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 4

By dsguy411

**Here's the next Chapter, so enjoy. Remember to Read and Review.**

Isabella looked that the shark with much fear on her face. The predator looked down on the mermaid with a huge grin on its face. Isabella backed away several feet, but the shark advanced forward at the exact same distance. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she didn't want to be the shark's next meal.

"L-listen," said Isabella in a terrified voice, trying to change the shark's mind about eating her, "You don't want to eat me. I don't taste very good at all. In fact, I might even make you sick."

But the shark didn't listen; he only opened up his jaw and tried to take a bite of the girl who managed to swim away at the last second. The shark started to give pursuit of her. Isabella swam into a small space between the rocks so that the shark couldn't get to her. It looked like that she was safe, but the shark refused to give up. It started to bang its head at the rocks, breaking it little by little. Scared, the girl didn't know what to do.

The shark was ready to smack the rocks one more time when a small shell struck its fin. It turned around to see a small army of dolphins, ready to defend Isabella. One of the dolphins chirped at the great white as if it was taunting it, making the man-eater angry. The shark started charging towards the pod when the dolphins swam away. Confused, the shark just stayed there when it saw a blue whale speeding towards it. The giant mammal rammed the shark with great force, knocking it away from the coral colony. Now safe, Isabella emerged from her hiding place with a relieved look on her face.

"Phew, thank you all for saving me," she said to the dolphins and blue whale, which let out a huge cheer.

Closing in on Isabella's location was none other than Jack Russells, who now has the girl within his sights.

"Perfect," he said as he swam behind a rock, "Now I shall wait for the right time to make my move."

* * *

At the beach, Candace was still watching the transformation pod when Stacy, now sunburned from tanning for hours, woke up. She looked at her reddish skin and was shocked at what she saw.

"Candace," Stacy said in a pained tone, "I think I had enough sun for today. I'm just going to head on home now. Ow."

"Okay," replied Candace.

She got up and walked away her friend, flinching in pain from every time she moved. Candace placed her had in front of her face and realizes that she was in the sun for too long, too. She looked around the pod for shade, but couldn't find any. She wanted to get a sun umbrella, but she feared that if she did, then the machine might disappear while she was getting it. Having no choice, Candace decided to suck it up and remain where she was sitting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had finished untangling the kelp on their submarine. They started to move again when they say saw Isabella with her undersea friends.

"There she is," said Phineas excitedly, "We can stop here, Ferb."

The submarine started to slow down when Isabella noticed the vessel approaching her. When it came to a complete halt, Phineas and Ferb climbed out of the sub with their scuba suits on and swam towards Isabella. Ivan, however, decided to watch the conversation from inside the vessel.

"Phineas, Ferb," she said, glad to see her friends here, "You won't believe the fun I had. I swam with dolphins, played tag, and they even defeated a shark! I wonder what kind of fun I'll expect next."

Upon saying those words, a net ensnared the girl and started pulling her away from the boys. Phineas started to show a horrified look on his face from seeing this.

"Isabella!" he yelled, swimming towards her friend.

Phineas almost grabbed onto the net when another next was fired and him and his stepbrother and got pinned the rocky wall. Phineas opened his eyes to see the person who captured Isabella, holding her in the net.

"Phineas, help!" she screamed, trying to break out of the net. The dolphins and the whale tried to swim to rescue her, but the man took out a small cube-shaped device and pressed a red button on it. It emitted a sound wave which was painful to the mammals. Not being able to handle this, they swam as far away from the man as possible.

"Who do you think you are?" shouted Phineas, "Release my friend, NOW!"

The man just chuckled at that demand. "Do you know who you're dealing with?" he asked, "I'm Jack Russells III, poacher of mythical creatures, and this mermaid will be the most recent addition to my collection."

"But I'm not a mermaid," Isabella explained, "I'm just a little girl turned into one."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that," he said, not buying her story, "I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

He was about to swim away with Isabella when Phineas started to struggle violently in the net, unintentionally pushing Ferb away in the process. Jack noticed the boy's struggles and swam towards him. Phineas looked at his with anger in his soul; there was no way he's going to get away with taking his friend away.

"Let her go, now!" he demanded.

"And if I don't, who's going to stop me?" Jack asked, not being threatened by Phineas' demand. He took out his pocket knife and jammed it into the stepbrother's air tanks, losing precious oxygen. "For I don't it's going to be you guys."

He swam away with Isabella, leaving the boys to drown in their own scuba suits. As Jack swam farther and farther away, Isabella shouted out, "PHINEAS!"

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted, as his and Ferb's suit continued filling up with water.

**Who's going to save Phineas and Ferb and Isabella? Find out in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Mission Part 1

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 5

By dsguy411

**Isabella's been captured! Will she be rescued, read and find out.**

Ivan was inside the sub, watching Phineas and Ferb drowning in their own suits thanks to Jack puncturing their oxygen tanks. He knew that he had to rescue them before they perish in the trap. He advanced towards the exit, looking at the pool of water. Although he was afraid that he might rust, he was willing to take that risk to save his friends. Ivan jumped in and landed on the sea floor. Not wasting a moment, he rushed towards Phineas and Ferb and freed them from their trap by ripping apart the net. Ivan carried them back to the submarine and removed their suits once they got out of the water. The boys were on the floor in crawling position, gasping for breath.

"Ivan?" said Phineas, still gasping for air, "You went into the water to save us?"

"Yes, yes I did," Ivan responded.

"Thanks," said Phineas. He and Ferb got back up on their feet and marched to the controls. "We have to save Isabella from that rotten Jack guy!"

"Agreed," said Ivan, wondering what kind of horrors Isabella's going through right now.

* * *

Jack had just returned to his submarine, with Isabella in the net held tightly in his hand. The mermaid was struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't waste your energy, little girl," he said, staring at Isabella evilly, "The net's made out of stainless steel. Now to put you with the others and I know exactly where to put you."

'Others?' she wondered, 'What does he mean by others?'

Jack was walking down the aisle until he stopped at a large door with a scanner next to it. He placed his thumb at the red panel and it turned green and the large door opened, revealing a room full of the other creatures he captured. As Jack walked into the room, Isabella looked at the animals trapped in their cages. Among them were Bigfoot, a unicorn with a turtle shell, a gnome, and a Klimpaloon. All of them had very sad expressions on their faces, making Isabella feeling terrible about their suffering. Jack stopped at a cage on the floor, with no pool of water in it. He opened it up, opened the net and dumped Isabella inside the cage. He then closed that door and started walking out.

"Have fun, my little mermaid," he said as he kept walking, "And you can forget about being rescued, my dear. You can't move around on dry land and the only people who witnessed your capture have probably drowned by now. You're never getting out of here."

He let out and evil chuckle and closed the door. Isabella tilted her had down in sadness, knowing that Phineas and Ferb are now sleeping with the fishes. The Klimpaloon stared at Isabella with a sad look and sadly said, "Nang. Nang."

* * *

Candace was still keeping an eye on her brothers' invention, not moving an inch away from her spot. Her skin was starting to turn red from being exposed to the sun, but she will not move no matter what. She kept staring at the transformation pod when Jenny came by with some seashells.

"Hey, Candace," said Jenny, "I'm gathering some seashells to make pretty necklaces. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure I would lo…" she said, remembering the machine as she was getting up. Candace sat back down and said, "Actually some other time, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Okay, maybe some other time," Jenny said. As she was walking away, she turned around and told Candace, "Oh, and by the way, your skin's starting to turn red. I think you should put some sunblock on."

Jenny continued to walk to the shore, leaving Candace to repeatedly bang her head on the machine in frustration.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Ivan were patrolling the waters in their submarine, hoping to find Isabella. They were all determined to save her by any means necessary. Phineas stared out into the ocean with a very determined look on his face. Ivan was checking the radar for signs of anything suspicious when something came up on the screen.

"Phineas, we have spotted another submarine," Ivan reported, "It is 20.8 miles west-northwest from here and is currently stationary."

"Good work, Ivan," Phineas said, "Ferb, set course for the object approximately 21 miles west-northwest at full speed."

Ferb saluted his step-brother and pulled the lever to increase the submarine to full speed. Phineas had a good feeling that Isabella would be at that exact spot, with Jack there as well. He wasn't to let that man kidnap his friend and get away with it.

* * *

Isabella was sitting her cage in the dark room with the other captured monsters, believing that Phineas is gone. She wanted to give up hope, but there's something inside her telling her not to give up and maybe there's a way that Phineas and Ferb made it out of Jack's trap okay. With great confidence, Isaballa lifted with head back up. Her spirits high, she looked around and noticed a button that said "Open All Cages." Isabella peered at the lock in front of her and instantly thought up of a plan. She searched her hair and found a hairpin. She used it to pick the lock and the cage opened.

"Great," she said to herself as quietly as possible.

The other animals noticed Isabella's escape and started to cheer at her success of breaking out of her cage. This made the girl worried that it may attract Jack's attention.

"Shhh," she said in a quiet tone, "I have a plan to break you all out of here, but I need you to keep quiet so that I won't get caught."

The animals nodded and quieted down. Isabella started to drag herself towards the button, inch by inch. She knew that she had to act fast so she picked up the pace. As she was getting closer, the animals were getting happier and happier, with the Klimpaloon silently saying, "Nang! Nang! Nang!" in a quiet tone.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were approaching the submarine that had "Russels," painted on it.

"This must be where Isabella is, I can feel it," said a hopeful Phineas. He, Ferb, and Ivan got out of their seats to prepare themselves to go outside again. They are not getting back into the submarine without Isabella.

**Will they succeed in rescuing their friend? Find out in Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission Part 2

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 6

By dsguy411

**Sorry about the long wait. Phineas and Ferb are going to rescue Isabella from Jack while Perry escapes Dr. D's trap and is battling him to maintain peace to the Tri-State Area. Remember to Read and Review.**

Doofenshmirtz was setting up the Rip-Off-Inator so that he will be able to use it on his first sucker. He turned to look a Perry, who was still frozen, and turned his head back towards his invention. Excited, he gave out a smile and said, "Done! And now to fire it at my first customer." He aimed the ray gun at a brown-haired lady with a blue dress on. Heinz pulled the trigger and it fired a bright, red-colored beam at the lady. At the last second, she pulled out her compact from her purse and opened up the mirror, which was struck by the beam and was reflected back at the evil scientist.

"I would like a try," he said as if he was in a trance.

He picked up a ball and threw it at the cardboard cutout of the clown. It bounced off and cutout and hit the ice that Perry was frozen in, hard. The ice started to crack up and it shattered, freeing Perry from his icy prison.

"Let me try again," Doofenshmirtz said, right before Perry jumped up on him and drove him into the ocean. There were a few bubbles coming up to the surface, getting closer to the shore. Perry and Doofenshmirtz eventually surfaced below the pier, now engaged in their everyday battle. "You think you can stop me, Perry the Platypus? Well think again," Heinz said, no longer in his trance. He picked up a pile of sand and tried to throw it at Perry, who dodged it and jumped up onto Doof's head.

Above them, a black-haired teenage boy wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts walked up to Doofenshmirtz's stand.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked, "I want to play your game." The boy looked around to see that no one was there. "Meh, must be on brake," he figured and he started to walk away, unaware of the fight going on below him.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were swimming up to Jack's submarine, with Ferb carrying Ivan along. They swam up to the entrance underneath and opened the hatch. Swimming inside, their intrusion triggered an alarm.

* * *

Jack was sipping his tea with his butler when the alarmed sounded. Hearing this, he spat his tea at Jeeves' face.

"An intruder?" questioned Jack, "How can there be an intruder at the bottom of the ocean? Unless…Jeeves, we must go to my collection immediately!"

"As you wish, Master Jack," Jeeves said, as Jack got off his chair and rushed towards the collection room, with his butler slowly following him.

* * *

Still dragging her body across the floor, Isabella was almost to the button that will set free all of the mythical creatures that Jack had captured. Things were going great when the alarm started to sound, startling Isabella.

"What's going on?" she screamed in a scared tone.

She looked at the door very nervously; she knew that Jack would be barging through that door at any second. Not wasting another second, she continued to drag herself along the floor. She had finally reached the button, but it was too high up and Isabella wasn't able to stand up high enough to reach it. The mermaid looked around the room for something she can use to reach it when she heard the door open.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked Jack, seeing Isabella upon entering the room, "You're a clever one aren't you? Guess I'm going to have to freeze you until we arrive at my place."

Jack walked towards Isabella, staring at her with a very evil grin on his face. Horrified, Isabella spun around, using her tail fin to knock Jack off his feet. He fell back and smacked the button that Isabella was trying to reach, making a buzzing sound. Knowing what just happened, his eyes widened in horror all the cages opened up and the animals got out and surrounded Jack.

"About locking you guys up…," said Jack, trying to get out of this unharmed. Instead, the animals started to pile on Jack and a huge dust cloud emerged. Isabella kept flinching every time sounds of hits being blown were made. Jeeves has arrived in the door, slowly catching his breath, when he saw the beating that his master was receiving. Not wanting to get involved, he slowly his himself behind the crates.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Ivan walked up to Jack's collection room, with the door open. When they approached the doorway, the mythical creatures exited the room, with the Klimpaloon being the last creature to exit, chanting, "Nang! Nang! Nang!" along the way. Jeeves also came out as well, not paying any attention to the boys and the robot.

"I knew I should have gone to law school," he said as he kept walking.

"I wonder what happened here," Phineas asked Ferb and Ivan.

They peered inside the room and saw that Isabella was there, next an unconscious Jack, beaten in different shades of black and blue and has two black eyes. He also had his clothes all torn up. Isabella looked that the trio and she started to give out a big smile!

"Phineas! Ferb! Ivan! You're all okay!" she shouted happily. Phineas walked up to Isabella, who instantly hugged him.

"Glad you're alright, too, Izzy," Phineas replied, "What do you say that we get back to the beach and return you to normal?"

"Sure," she answered. After what happened today, she would be very happy to be a normal girl again.

Phineas, Ferb, and Ivan picked Isabella up and started to leave the room. All alone, Jack slowly regained consciousness and then gave out an angry look on his face. He clearly wasn't at what happened to him and he sure wasn't going to let anyone escape.

* * *

Candace was still waiting for her mom to return so she could bust her brothers. She was now all red from being out in the sun all day long. She heard a honking of a horn from a distance and realized that it was mom's car horn.

"Mom!" she shouted with joy, "She's hear! There are so gonna get it this time."

She got up and started to walk to her mother, but she was slowed down because the sunburn caused her to feel a slight pain every time she moved. Saying "ow" with each step, she slowly walked around from the now unsupervised machine.

**What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 7, which shouldn't be too long for you guys to wait.**


	7. Chapter 7: Back at the Beach

Isabella the Mermaid

Chapter 7

By dsguy411

**Sorry if the last chapter is rushed. I just want to get this out of the way so I can do a story for Halloween.**

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella finally got into their submarine with all of the other mythical animals inside. Isabella was confused on why she is inside the sub.

"Uh, Phineas? Aren't you going to put me in the water?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I think that you'll be much safer in here," he answered, "Besides, we barely have enough time."

Isabella blushed that Phineas wants to protect her until she is human again. She just laid back on the wall and closed her eyes, having a warm, fuzzy feeling inside her.

"Alright," Phineas shouted, "we're heading back for the beach, so let's get a move on, Ferb."

His stepbrother saluted and pulled the lever. The submarine detached from Jack's and they were heading for the beach at full speed, but little did they know that Jack's submarine started to move as well. Two torpedoes where lauched and headed straight for the sub. They barely missed the sub and exploded upon the sandy floor.

"What was that?" said a shocked Isabella.

Ferb looked back to see Jack's submarine giving chase. Inside the sub was Jack himself in full rage.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" he shouted. Just then, the sub stopped. Confused, Jack looked out to see that his submarine was constricted by a giant squid, accompanied by several of Isabella's dolphin friends.

"Listen here, I want you to let me go, right now!" demanded Jack.

The giant squid looked at the dolphins and they all nodded their heads. The squid then threw the submarine away for Phineas and Ferb's submarine and it flew out of the ocean. Inside, Jack was getting really dizzy while Jeeves was perfectly calm.

"Guess this is a bad time to ask for a raise, huh?" the butler asked.

"Not…urp…now," replied Jack, trying not to throw up.

Back at the other submarine, Phineas and his friends cheered with much joy now that Jack is no longer a problem.

"Now that that's over, let's go home," said Phineas.

Ferb saluted and continued to steer the sub back to the beach.

As the submarine moved, Isabella placed her face on the window and told her new aquatic friends, "Thanks. I hope to see you soon one day."

The dolphins cheered at their new friend while the giant squid waved good bye with his tentacle.

* * *

Candace was running to the parking lot when she found her mom's car. She gave out an evil expression, knowing that the boys will not be getting away with what they're doing this time. She ran as fast as she could, but the pain from her sunburn kept slowing her down.

"Mom, mom, mom!" she shouted, "Guess what Phineas and Ferb did this time!"

Linda took one look at Candace and realized how red her skin is.

"Candace," said Linda, "Why is your skin so red? Have you been out in the sun too long?"

"Come on," her daughter said, trying to pull Linda by her arm, "We have to bust them." She then felt another pain and released her hand and started to moan in pain. Candace then started walking back to the beach very slowly, with her mother following.

"Candace, get back here," she said, "you need to get some shade."

* * *

The submarine beached onto the shore, the hatched opened up, and all of the mythical creatures exited the sub, with the Klimpaloon being the last animal to exit. Walking very slowly, the Klimpaloon said, "Nang! Nang! Nang! Nang!"

Phineas, Ferb, and Ivan got out of the sub with Isabella.

"Alright, let's get you back to normal," said Phineas, carrying Isabella to the machine. He placed her in and Ferb started to punch in the commands to return Isabella to normal. Ferb then pressed the red button and the door started to close.

"Thanks for everything," said Isabella before the doors closed completely.

The pod started to rumble and then it dinged. The door opened up, letting out a lot of smoke. When it cleared, Phineas and Ivan saw Isabella standing on the floor with her old legs back. Starting at them as if she missed them for a really long time, she walked out of the pod.

"I'm me again," she said with much joy in her heart.

"But how are we going to clean this up?" asked Phineas, "I'm sure we'll be fined if we just leave it here.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still fight with Perry when the platypus kicked the evil scientist onto the pier leg behind him. The leg gave way and Doofenshmirtz's stand collapsed and splashed into the water. Being swept along the wave, Heinz could only watch as he was being swept alongside of the coast. The wave swept up the submarine and the machine into the ocean.

"That's how," Ferb said.

As he was being swept out to see, Doofenshmirtz said, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

The boys looked at where their invention used to be when Perry walked up to them, acting like a pet again. To seal the deal with his cover, he let out growl, catching Phineas' attention.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," he said.

Candace then walked back to the site and collapsed onto the sandy ground.

"I got you now," she said, only to realize that their contraption is gone.

Linda caught up with Candace and asked, "Alright, what is that you wanted me to see?"

Disappointed, Candace buried her face into the sand and said, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay then," her mother said, getting her daughter back onto her feet, "Let's go home and take care of that sunburn. Maybe next time you'll learn to protect your skin from the sun's harsh rays."

Isabella walked up to Phineas and said, "Thanks for everything; I had a really great time, even thought I was captured by that insane poacher."

"Glad you had fun," he said, "And speaking of Jack, I wonder where he is?"

* * *

At a rocky island, Jack's sub was crashed and Jack and his butler were sitting on the rocks.

"Now can I have that raise?" Jeeves asked.

"Shut up," Jack said, still being mad about his failure to capture the mermaid.

**Now that this story's finished, I need to work on a Halloween story.**


End file.
